Drowning
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Molly Weasley is not upset about the new 'Domsander' relationship... or wait, maybe she is. She's always been drowning in him, hasn't she? MollyLysander, small traces of Domsander.


**Drowning**

_Molly/Lysander_

"_The teardrops stream like the pouring rain. I see your face and it won't go away from my mind, and I'm drowning in the water."_

**Drowning, Darin**

"Molly?" Lysander approaches me from behind. "Why are you crying?'

Well, I suppose I should rewind. This isn't really the best place to start.

You see, he's the one who started it all. _Honestly_. He decided, quite a while ago, that he liked Dominique. And see, I _was _perfectly fine with it. Of course he would pick the pretty one with the Veela blood. I mean, it _was _to be expected. But at the time, I was pretty much fine with it. I was his best friend, the one he'd _always _turn to, and that was fine with me.

Okay, so, I was a _little _bitter.

Anyway, he messed all of that up, because he kept coming and talking to _me. _Seriously, Lysander, don't you know anything? If you don't like a girl, don't go and talk to her all of the time. That just makes her think that you like her.

But then, one day, Dominique caught up with me in the Great Hall. "Hey, Molly!"

"Hi, Dominique," I replied, feeling still a little bit upset with her. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her at the moment.

Dominique sighed. "I need to talk to you about something."

"No, I'm not mad at you," I answered her automatically, completely devoid of emotion. No way was I letting _her _know about my crush on Lysander.

"Well, not yet," Dominique responded, anxiously shifting from foot to foot, as if she was guilty of something.

Now, I felt really scared, and kind of sick on the inside. Curiously, but hesitantly, I asked, "What do you _mean_, not yet?"

"I mean that," Dominique exhaled, looking as scared as I was feeling, before continuing, "I mean that Lysander asked me out."

"I know that," I replied patiently, wondering if this was it. I'd already known that for a while.

"_Anisayes," _Dominique mumbled, looking still horrified about something. I, for one, couldn't understand a single thing she was saying.

"What did you say?" I repeated, leaning in just a bit so that I could catch the words, heart still pounding a million times faster than it should have been.

"And _I _said yes," Dominique repeated slowly.

And just like that, my once-whole heart split in half. Dominique and Lysander were- (_gulp_) shall I say it?- going out? When had _this_ happened? Why had I not been previously informed?

"Lysander wanted to tell you," Dominique told me, her eyes trained on my face as if worried that I would attack her or something. "He did, he really did. But I said that I would do it, since I'm your cousin and all, you know."

"Oh. Sure." I replied deadly.

Dominique just peered carefully at me. That's when I figured it out. She _knew_, she had known all along that I'd liked him. That's why she was being so careful with me and all. "Molly, you like Lysander, don't you?"

"No," I bluffed, making sure to act as natural as possible. My love was acting, I was an actress, and I sure as _Merlin _didn't need Lysander Scamander. Dominique could have him or whatever.

"Well, that's good," Dominique replied, still slowly. Glancing back at me one more time, she walked off.

At first, it was really easy, y'know. I could just _pretend _that all of this Dominique and Lysander stuff didn't bother me. Did you know that their (our) classmates even gave them a nickname? _Domsander_, isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard? So why am I even jealous? It's all so stupid, really, and incredibly corny.

And really, I couldn't care less.

At first, it was easy to tell myself that I don't care. But then, progressively, it got harder, and I found myself on the verge of breaking down.

Then, it was that one fateful day, today.

I was walking down the corridor, just minding my own business, when I saw this horrible sight. _Dominique _and _Lysander _were holding hands and being all lovey-dovey. Once he saw me, Lysander waved with his free hand and yelled, "Hello, Molly!"

I'll admit my heart jumped a little at that. But then, something inside of me broke on seeing this, and as I yelled, "Hey, Dominique, Lysand-" my voice broke, and I was forced to retreat back to the common room. No _way _was I letting the two of them see my cry.

Only too bad, because Lysander found me anyway.

And that's how _we _got _here._

I'm laying on the couch right now, sobbing my heart out, and Lysander has the nerve to come up here and ask me why I'm crying.

Seriously, the nerve of some people.

But then he sits down beside me on the couch, and strokes my back softly. "Molly, does it have something to do with me and…. Well, you know, me and Dominique?"

Sniffling again, I just nod my head. _Yes, it does, Lysander. It has __**everything **__to do with you and Dominique._

"Because, you know, I've realised that Dominique isn't as perfect as I thought," Lysander shuffled his hands around nervously. "I guess that looks aren't everything, are they, Molly? I _should've _been looking for the complete package. Because, really, it was here all along."

I lift my tearstained face up as to question his sanity. What is he talking about?

"Molly," he says quietly, like something out of some cliché teenage girl movie. "Dominique was never the one for me. You were."

And then, I just start to laugh. I don't even know why. Lysander just stares at me like _I'm _the one that's insane. Well, maybe I am. He asks me, "Molly, why are you _laughing_?"

I stop then, because it seems kind of mean to laugh at him when he's just admitted his undying love for me or whatever, but _really_. Does he have to sound like something out of some Muggle chick flick? Smiling, I inform him, "You're being awfully cliché right now. And of course I feel the same way, you git. If I didn't, it wouldn't be a cliché, now would it?"

Rolling his blue eyes, he wraps his arms around me and squeezes me in a tight hug. In his ear, I whisper, "Poor Dominique."

But she has that Dawson Nott guy, so I suppose she'll be okay.

Besides, she can use that Veela charm. I'm just Molly- I have no Veela charm or anything.

Plus I can't resist Lysander's charm. I'm pretty much _drowning _in it, his face never leaves my mind.

But now, I'm okay with that.

**A/N: Yay for MollyLysander! *Applauds***

**Just wanted to write my OTP again tonight. :D**

**Please review, it'll make me soso happy!**


End file.
